


In Your Dreams

by SmudgedInk



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: F/M, One Shot, pwp?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudgedInk/pseuds/SmudgedInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was It A Dream?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Dreams

I finally clicked the desk lamp off as my computer shut down. I had been watching a rare VyRT Violet in which Jared and the boys were goofing off for the Echleon.   
I stretched and yawned as my made way to my bedroom and settled in to bed.   
It wasn’t long after that, that my eyes finally closed and began to drift off. In between sleep and awake, I felt the familiar feeling of being watched. Without opening my eyes, I reasoned with myself that there was nothing there. Nothing to be afraid. I would open my eyes and the feeling would disappear and back to sleep I would go.   
I pumped up my psyche and opened my eyes. I scooted and sat up in the bed as my eyes fell upon Jared Leto sitting right next to me on the edge of my bed.   
“What the hell?” I asked “This has to be a dream”  
“Well…sort of” he spoke calmly   
“Wait… What?” I asked confused   
“It’s called lucid dreaming. Usually during lucid dreaming you know your dreaming but for some reason you aren’t aware your dreaming so this feels real”  
“So I’m dreaming.”  
“Yes”  
“And you’re not real.”  
“Sort of”  
“Um. What?”  
He chuckled at me as he shifted his body to face me.   
“I can do anything you want. I exist as a product of your mind, your fantasy…and only for you.”  
“Oh…” I said quietly realizing the implications of what ‘only for you’ meant.  
I watched as my fantasy smirked at me and begin to lean in to me. I closed my eyes for a moment within this dream that felt so real as his soft lips pressed to mine. I kissed him back gently and he slowly pulled away. For a figment of my imagination he kissed amazingly.  
He chuckled “Thanks.”  
“You heard that?”  
“I’m your fantasy. I know exactly what you want. When you want it and…how…you want it.”  
I felt of rush blood come up to my face as I blushed.   
“Do you always acknowledge the fact that you aren’t real?”  
He smiled back.   
“No. I’m the same Jared you’ve always had dreams about and with. This is just a lucid dream and the first time you’ve acknowledged me.”  
Like every girl in the world I had sexual dreams before, and most of mine included Jared Leto. My dreams had run the gamut from soft and sweet to hard core.   
“So you know what I want you to do before I ask you to do it?”  
“I do. And when you suspend your knowledge of the fantasy, the fantasy can take over and give you something different with it.”  
I was confused. Well sort of. I knew what he meant by the fantasy taking over. I almost never got my dreams to finish the way I wanted them to. Not tonight though. God I wanted to kiss him again.   
As I thought this he was leaning in to me again wrapping his arms around me as his tongue slid between my lips. I returned the kiss letting myself believe in this. I suspended all concepts that this was a dream and let this play out as reality.   
He pulled away from my lips making his way down to my neck as he kissed me there.   
“That’s it baby. Just let go” he said softly in my ear.   
I let him lay me down on my bed as he removed his shirt. I took my cue and removed mine as well.   
He laid down on top of me working his way between my legs and kissing me deeply again. He was warm, and I could feel his heartbeat against my chest. His muscles moved beneath my fingertips as I ran them up his back. I pushed my head back in to the pillow and arched upward toward him as began kissing my neck.   
I lifted my hips to allow him to take off my pajama bottoms and panties and kicked them to end of the bed. Kneeling between my legs he began to undo his belt and jeans and I quietly helped him remove them releasing his hard cock.   
He was perfect. Just the way I’d imagined he would be because well, I had imagined him.   
I quickly ran through the scenarios I had fantasized about him before. I wanted to make this one good because for once I was present and in control of how it played out. I watched him smile slowly as I settled on what I wanted.   
He lunged toward me kissing me passionately as if he couldn’t help himself anymore. It was as if he longed for me, wanted every inch of me and couldn’t get enough.   
I felt his hard on lying along slit as he groaned in my ear.   
“I want you baby” he whispered  
“I’m yours.” I breathed   
With that he reached between us and guided himself in to me slowly. I took in a breath sharply as he filled my core and began to thrust. My arms wrapped around his waist and made their way up his back as I dug my fingers in his flesh.   
The vibration of his body as he moaned felt like electric shocks on my fingertips. He continued to move in and out of me as beads of sweat began to form on our bodies.   
“Harder Jared…please”  
He began to bury himself as deeper as I cried out his name beneath him. I moved my hands from his back to my sheets crumpling them my hands as my orgasm shot from my core and out to my limbs.   
He slowed up as I came for him looking me deep in the eyes still inside me.   
“We’re not done.”  
I bit my lip and smiled at him as he pulled out of me and guided me to stomach as I backed up to him.   
I heard him moan behind me as he slid back inside me gripping my hips and pulling me on to him. I stretched my arms out in front of me as he continued to pound me from behind.   
My moans were muffled by my pillow as I slid one hand down to rub my clit. I wanted to cum for him again and I wanted him to cum for me.   
My fingers ran circles around my clit quickly as he picked up his pace. Somehow I knew he was close to finishing.  
“C’mon baby. Cum for me. Cum on my fucking cock”  
I took my orders and let my orgasm take over. My walls clinched around him over and over willing and waiting for him to cum.   
“Oh…fuck…” He moaned  
He let his hot cum spill inside me as he slowed up. He leaned down and pulled out of me as I turned back over to face him.   
He let himself settle on top of me kissing me deeply with love and adoration before he rolled to the side in the bed.   
I rolled over to my side pulling the covers up to us and meeting his smiling face.   
“So when I wake up will I ever feel this again?” I questioned  
He smiled and brushed hair from my face before he answered.   
“Like I said. I’m a product of your fantasy. I come, literally and figuratively, whenever you want me. I exist only for you. Just like I exist for other Echelon in the world. They have their own versions of me in their own mind. You just happen to be having a lucid dream. They won’t always be like this. But I am yours always. Anytime you want me all you have to do is close your eyes and sleep. I’ll be here.”


End file.
